Sonic Legend: Ultimate Destiny
by Kazuma Prime
Summary: NOTICE: Although one of my more favored stories, I no longer like the route I took it. So to save it from being scrapped, I'll be removing this story soon in order to rewrite. I PROMISE it'll be better than it is. Thank you. Black is dead, but now it's time to deal with the aftermath. But what do you do when your unsure of what to do next? ShadowxMina, SonicxSally, KnucklesxJulieSu
1. Prologue

This story is going to take place sometime after the events of Shadow The Hedgehog. Basically, Eggman has a secret army that he unveils and threatens to attack Knothole. The Chaotix, the FFs, and all the Mobians combined are still no match for this terrible threat. When Sonic goes down, who can save them from total annihilation? An unexpected hero is going to show his face against evil and show everyone who he really is. The battle begins now.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone, except Black Shadow, Sovil, and the plot.

**Sonic Legend - Ultimate Destiny**

**By: SuperShadow30**

**Prologue**

_Mobius. It had had its shares of mishaps and misfortunes, not to mention those living on its surface. It had been attacked by aliens, and had been fought over for years, even centuries. Once known as Earth, it became known as Mobius after several major events that changed the course of history again and again, over a timeframe of more than ten thousand years. There were many things about Mobius that made it unique compared to other planets in its system. Human-like animals; vast areas of wasteland with areas of rich life; an island that floated in the sky; seven mystical gems holding unlimited power; but none of these could compare to what was known as the Ultimate Life Form. A being created through science that was virtually invincible, super-strong, wielding the power of Chaos, and capable of many things. He was also known by another name. Shadow the Hedgehog. This is the story of how after recovering what he lost, he faces one of the greatest threats to Mobius and shows his true colors. Little did Shadow know, he, instead of being there enemy, would become one of their greatest heroes? It all started on the opposite side of the Great Unknown…._

The wind blew and the sun beat down on the barren desert as a black hedgehog exited an abandoned bunker. He was the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog. After recovering his memories of his past during his recent battle against the Black Arms, he unlocked the last piece of the puzzle by investigating the laboratory where his creator, Prof. Gerald Robotnik, had first experimented on creating an Ultimate Life Form, taking place 15 years before ARK. He discovered many things, too many to list, but they were crucial to him non-the less.

"Now that I have my memories, what should I do now?" he asked himself.

Looking in all directions, Shadow saw nothing but barren wasteland. But in one direction, he could sense two Chaos energy signals. In his adventure, Shadow had gained the ability to sense Chaos energy for up to a thousand miles in any direction. One he knew was Sonic, his rival and hero of the Freedom Fighters. The other he believed to be the Guardian Knuckles the Echidna, leader of the Chaotix. Shadow could sense many life forms in that direction.

"I have no where else to go. At least they know me; perhaps they might even trust me. Better than nothing," he said. He walked over to his G.U.N. bike and revved the engine, before speeding off into the distance.

Hidden in the shadows, two hedgehogs watch as Shadow disappears into the desert. One is Black Shadow the Hedgehog, a copy of Shadow created by Eggman, but different in appearance. His quills were styled like Shadow's, but they had orange highlights instead of red. He had gold eyes instead of red; his shoes were white with gold instead of white with red. He had silver power rings instead of golden ones, but most striking of all, was the hair on top of his head. It was spiked back, except for three locks of hair that arched over his face.

The other was Sovil the Hedgehog, who looked almost exactly like Super Sonic, but he was a silver-ish blue instead of yellow-gold, and two of his quills hung over his shoulders.

"He's taken the bait, hasn't he?" asked Sovil.

"Yes. It wont be long now," replied Black, who grinned evilly.

Who are these evil hedgehogs and what do they have in store for Shadow? And how will everyone react to Shadow returning to Knothole? Tune in to find out….

**Sudden Attack**

R&R. See ya


	2. Sudden Attack

Well, last chapter was fairly short, but we'll be joining the battlefront this time around. A little summary to start out with. Basically, Eggman threatens the Freedom Fighters, morning comes, and Eggman attacks. Sonic and the others do their best to hold 'em off, but to no avail. Then one of them gets in the way and it seems they'll die (not sayin' who). Then guess who comes to the rescue? Well, I think I'll get on with it now.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here but the plot.

**Sudden Attack**

The cool night air blew through the tops of the trees over Knothole. It was just past 11 on a Friday night. Sitting on a hill overlooking the village, sat 19-year old Sonic the Hedgehog. He was on guard duty, he had been ever since they got the message from Espio… 

9 hours previously…

Sonic and the others were in the rec hall, playing pool, throwing darts, playing video games, or just sitting and talking. Espio was the only one not there, on account of him doing recon in Robotropolis. Sonic, Sally, the Chaotix (minus Espio), Tails, Fiona, and Mina were sitting in a corner watching Ash and Antoine going head to head against one another at darts. So far, Ash had thrown thirteen bulls-eyes, while Antoine had thrown only two.

"Yo, Ant. Ya might as well give up. No way you'll beat Ash now," said Sonic.

"I don't thenk zo, 'edgehog. I will not gieve up so eazily!" exclaimed the coyote in his usual French accent.

"Your funeral," said Ash, as he threw three more bulls-eyes at once. Antoine's jaw dropped straight to the floor.

"Very vell! I surrender!" Antoine cried as he threw his hands up in defeat. Ash crossed his arms and grinned.

"Nothing to it," he said as he plopped down next to his friends.

"Yo, Knux man. Where's ol' Esp?" asked Vector.

"His turn for recon," replied Knuckles.

"Considering he's a ninja, and a chameleon to top it off, I'd say Espio should always do reconnaissance," said Tails.

"Tails, my two-tailed fox friend, he ALWAYS does recon. Besides, the guy practically begs to do it anyway, and I don't get why," said Sonic sarcastically.

"Lay off Sonic," replied Sally.

"Yeah, Espio does it to train and to better his ninja skills," added Julie-Su.

"Still, he should hang out with us more," said Mighty.

"Yeah! What good is a team if were not all here?" added Ray.

"He has his reasons," said Knuckles.

Later that evening 

Sonic and the others walked into the throne room of Castle Acorn. They were surprised to see Espio talking with the new king, Elias, and his mother, Alicia. However there relief to see Espio ok (which wasn't much considering he was 100 guaranteed to get out of Robotropolis unscathed every time) soon turned to worry when they saw how downtrodden he looked and how worried King Elias and how shocked Alicia looked. They hurried over to find out what was going on.

"Mom? What is it?" asked Sally tentavly.

"Sally, Espio reported back in a little while ago with some very disturbing news," replied Elias.

"Princess, I'm afraid it's not good. Not good at all," said Espio.

"What's not good Espio?" asked Knuckles.

Flashback 

Espio was in a ventilation shaft of Eggman's main factory. What he heard shocked him to the core.

"…yes, this is all too good. Snively, how many Black Arms bots do we have at this second?"

The short man looked at a computer console and replied,

"200,000 are armed and ready. Another 250,000 should be ready by morning."

"Excellent," the evil genius replied. "I knew that recovering some of those aliens would be a good idea. Metal!"

"Yes, Master," said Metal Sonic.

"You and Robo-Knuckles will take the 200,000 we have now and stand outside the city. Wait there till morning. Then, we will crush those pathetic creatures once and for all!" cried Eggman. Espio turned and ran as Eggman laughed maniacally.

End Flashback 

Everyone by now was shocked.

"We can't possibly win. Eggman will attack us tomorrow. We…probably wont survive," said Espio.

"Your highness."

Everyone turned toward Sonic.

"Have everyone head away from the city. Knux and me will stay behind and fight in our hyper forms. It's risky, I know, but right now, only Hyper Sonic and Hyper Knuckles could hope to stand even a ghost of a chance against nearly half-a-million robot junkies. I've fought these things before. When I was helping Shadow recover his memories, we encountered them a lot at Westopolis. They're tough and not easy to take down. You have to order a mandatory evacuation of the city immediately. Otherwise, everyone will is at serious risk."

Before anyone could object, the King replied. "Make it so."

"As you command, your highness. Knuckles, let's go."

"I'm right with ya!"

With that, they Chaos Controlled to the outer edge of the forest.

Thus, we join Sonic on the hill. The hedgehog didn't turn and look as Knuckles walked up. "What is it, Knux?"

"Everyone's evacuated 'cept you, me... and our girlfriends," replied Knuckles.

"WHAT?!"

"Sonic…"

The cobalt hero turned and looked in shock as the brown chipmunk/squirrel and the pink echidna walked up to join them. "We're not leaving OUR boys behind." Julie-Su flatly stated.

"But!"

"No buts, Knuckles. We're staying and that's that!" exclaimed Sally.

The two heroes sighed in defeat. They should have known that there was no way that the loves of their lives would leave them alone to fight Eggman's army. The four Mobians looked out at the horizon towards Robotropolis as the sun rose over the horizon. They could faintly see the tops of the tallest towers in the corrupted and robotic city. That's when Sonic sensed a strong disruption. He turned and looked around wildly, trying to pinpoint the source of this new power. Knuckles soon sensed it as well.

"Guys? What's wrong?" asked Julie-Su.

"Knuckles, you sense it too?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah. Wait, there's two of em!" he exclaimed.

"Indeed there are..."

Suddenly, both Sonic and Knuckles were knocked off the hill and went tumbling down the slope. But as Sally and Julie-Su attempted to fun after them, they were knocked unconscious by an electrical shock from somewhere behind them. As they lay on the ground, Metal Sonic and Robo-Knuckles stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, that was fun," Metal Sonic said as he grinned evilly.

"Brother, we don't have time to waist. The attack commences in less than an hour. We have to get them back to the city, or Robotnik will be most displeased," said Robo.

"Very well."

As they flew off, a mysterious, yet familiar figure watched them fly off with they're capture.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

_7:28 A.M. – Great Forest outside of Knothole_

Sonic woke up as the sun streamed in his face. Knuckles was bent over him.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Been better. Where's Sal?" he asked.

"Probably with Julie-Su and whoever attacked us," he said.

"SONIC AND KNUCKLES!"

The two turned and came face to face with Eggman, Snively, and 500,000 B.A.B.ots. "Surrender yourselves to me and I shall grant you a quick death."

"And if we choose the latter, Buttnik?" taunted Sonic.

"Then your girlfriends will pay the price," he said evilly.

He pushed a button and a transport flew up. It hovered over Eggman and Sonic and Knuckles were shocked at what they saw. They could see Sally, with her hands tied behind her back, being held by Metal Sonic out of a doorway. At the back of the ship, Robo-Knuckles had Julie-Su. "One move and they fall a hundred feet to their deaths."

Sonic and Knuckles became enraged. "THIS IS LOW EVEN FOR YOU!" they both yelled. "But that's just who I am. Can't change that, what fun would THAT be? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he laughed maniacally.

Instantly, Metal took his free arm and blasted Sonic. He grimaced in pain as Sally called out his name.

"SONIC! NO!"

Knuckles yelled and tried to attack Metal, but Robo shot a bullet from his hand and Knuckles fell. It wasn't enough to kill him, but enough to get Julie-Su worked up.

"Well, I think we should wrap this up, Doctor," yelled Metal.

"I agree. Oh, HOW I have waited for this. So, any last words?"

"Actually, yeah. What's that sound?" asked Sonic.

"Eh?" Eggman said. Looking out at the desert, they could hear the roar of an engine headed their way. As it grew louder, they saw a cloud of dust headed their way. Eggman grew even more fearful as he saw who was at the helm. Everyone else did as well. A satellite over Mobius had been catching everything and transmitting the image all over Mobius. All eyes on Mobius were now on the familiar hedgehog, and as he roared out of the desert, doing well over 200 M.P.H., they all called out his name. The name, they hoped was there savior, and in Eggman's case, his demise. He rushed by and crashed into one of the bigger bots, destroying both it and the bike. They saw him land, and knew, Shadow was back.

But is he on the side of good or evil? Find out next time, as Shadow goes head-to-head with Eggman's forces in:

**Defeated at Long Last**


	3. Defeated at Long Last

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**Defeated at Long Last**

Shadow's P.O.V.

I could sense the two powerful signals. For some reason, I missed the other two, Metal and that reject Robo. Sonic and Knuckle's chaos signals were waning. I punched the throttle on the G.U.N. bike I had "borrowed" from Prison Island and hit 200.

As the desert began to fade into grassland, I could now see the trouble those pathetic fools had gotten themselves into. Half-a-million robots were waiting to attack, the Princess and the echidna-girl were captured by the metallic morons and Eggman was just the same asshole as ever. Through my adventures, I had gained the ability to see for up to 30 miles ahead of me. Even from here, I could tell that Knuckles injuries weren't as bad as the faker's. While Sonic had a third degree burn from Metal's laser shot, Knuckles bullet wound had hit him in the left shoulder. True, he was injured, but not as bad as everyone thought. By now, everyone's attention had turned toward me. I drove toward a

huge robot that had its blasters aimed at both of them. Gritting my teeth, I slammed into him, destroying both the bike and the robot. I could sense myself flying upward before flipping over and landing in amidst the crowd of robots.

Grabbing my smg, I cocked it and with a grin on my face, I jumped up and fired 30 rounds, each round ricocheting into 4 more, each, instantly taking down at least 120 Dark Arms robots, if not more. It all happened within the time frame of about 3 seconds. Landing, I fired even more fiercely, taking down another 500. By the time

I had used up the rest of my ammo; the scrap metal of around 2300 robots littered the ground. Discarding my weapon, the rest moved in, but soon backed off when I pulled out the bazooka I had hidden behind me. 5 minutes later, another 5000 were gone.

Normal P.OV.

"What the? I thought…. Shadow wasn't on anybody's side?" said Sally. She grunted as Metal tightened his grip. "Shut your trap, Princess. Or do you need to meet an unfortunate ending?" The young squirrel looked unwarily at the 200-foot drop to the ground below. _If only I could get free…._ she thought to herself. Julie-Su was too concerned for Knuckles to worry about her own safety. _Knuckles…damnit. I hate this! He needs me!_ Julie-Su screamed in her head.

Back on the ground, Sonic looked up weakly as Shadow suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Sh-shadow?" he said weakly.

Shadow just stood there and looked at him with his trademark scowl. His eyes then turned toward the injured guardian. Then Shadow looked up at the two girls and there captors.

_What is this feeling? Is it…. rage? But why? Is it…. is it because I care? But why? Why should I care? _Shadow thought. Looking around at all that was soon to be destroyed by Eggman, Shadow then began to turn. _Even though I may STILL not like them, I owe Sonic for helping me. Eggman's tyranny stops now. _

"Well, Shadow. It seems you decided to become a nuisance to me yet again. Well, that STILL won't stop me! For your treachery, the girls will pay the price. METAL! ROBO! ELIMANATE THE-ARGH!" In an instant, Shadow stunned Sonic, Knuckles, Sally, Julie-Su, but most especially Eggman himself, by lunging forward and hauling the overlander up by his throat.

"ENOUGH! YOUR TERROR STOPS HERE, EGGMAN!" With his hand to the evil genius' throat, Shadow turned toward the two metal creations. "I'll give you two fools one warning: release the two girls nice and easy, or your 'Master' gets a one-way ticket to hell. And you'll join him as well. So, what's it going to be?" The two brothers looked toward one another, nodded then both shouted: "WE CHOOSE C: KILL YOU ALL!" With that, both dropped their prisoners, and Metal went for Shadow while Robo opened both palms, the right pointed toward Knuckles, the left pointed toward Sonic.

"Wrong answer. CHAOS CONTROL!" Accelerating time, Shadow dropped Eggman, and went into his spin dash, blasting first through Metal, and then Robo. Reestablishing time, both robots exploded into a million scrap pieces. Knuckles jumped up and caught Julie-Su, falling to the ground and passing out. While this happened, Shadow back-flipped in the air and caught Sally in mid-air. Getting up, he let her down. Stunned at his sudden caring for her well-being, Sally was about to thank him when he disappeared and then reappeared in front of Eggman.

"Your through Eggman, it's over." With a swift punch to the head, Shadow Koed Eggman. He threw him to the ground and landed just as the others ran up.

Bunnie, the Chaotix, Antoine, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters quickly surrounded Shadow, unaware of his deeds. "HOLD IT!" Everyone turned as Sally walked up. "Shadow isn't the enemy!" "My sister is correct." King Elias and Alicia walked up along with Geoffrey and the Royal Guard. "Elias! Shadow-"

"Yes, I saw everything. Shadow, come forward," he said.

Stepping from amid the crowd. "I would ask that you come with us. I see that you have come a long way and we would like to have a word with you. Also, I'm sure you could use the rest," he said. Shadow looked around then looked at Sally, who nodded. "Very well," he said. "But there's one thing I would like to give you first." Extending his arm and pointing toward the wreckage of the tyrant's hover ship, he pointed toward the unconscious figure. "I give you, Eggman."

Evening – Castle Acorn 

Word had quickly spread throughout Knothole: Sonic and the Guardian and their girlfriends saved by Shadow, Metal Sonic and Robo Knuckles destroyed, Eggman captured. Everyone was glad that Shadow had arrived when he did, well, everyone except Sonic. Sonic wasn't overjoyed, because he didn't like the idea of needing to be saved, especially from Shadow. Though he didn't hate Shadow, the rivalry they still had going was what kept Sonic from thanking his dark counterpart. At this point, they were all in the main hallway, heading toward the banquet room. In honor of Eggman's capture, the King was throwing a banquet in honor of the three heroes.

"So, Shadow, tell us why you all the sudden turn up, saving our butts?" asked Knuckles.

"Heh, well, at first I had no intention of coming here. After I destroyed the Black Comet, I stayed on the Ark, shutting down the Eclipse Cannon, and reflecting on everything that had happened, before checking a bunker once used by the professor. But, I decided to head back here and see what the blue hedgehog was doing," he replied.

"Hey! We didn't ask for your help!" Sonic snapped.

"What's your problem, faker? Anyway, it sure looked like you needed my help anyway. What failure to stop him was this, hm? Number 219?" Shadow sneered.

Sonic was about ready to beat the living hell out of Shadow, but Knuckles and the others intervened.

"Sonic, that's enough!" Sally said.

"But Sal…"

"She's right, Sonic. If it hadn't been for Shadow, we would have been in serious trouble," said Knuckles.

Sonic sighed, and then looked at Shadow.

"Don't expect me to bow down and kiss your"

Shadow got right into Sonic's face, now really agitated.

"Then don't expect me to save your sorry ass next time you get your friends or loved ones in trouble and are unable to save them, you pathetic faker," spat Shadow. He then turned and stalked off.

"Whatever."

With that, Sonic walked off in the other direction. Everyone else followed Shadow toward the banquet hall, Sally hanging back before deciding that Sonic needed to be alone.

Knuckles and the others entered to find Shadow already sitting down at one of the tables, by himself. They got their food and then they sat down next to him, Sally on his right, Knuckles on his left, Mina across from him, and Tails, Fiona, Julie-Su, the Chaotix, and Amy on his side of the table, and on the other side.

"Mind explaining what his damn problem is?" Shadow asked.

"No idea," said Julie-Su.

"Knuckles, Sally, you two have known him long enough. Why did Sonic get so angry, just for saving him?" he questioned.

"My guess is that he didn't like you saving both him and Sal. Had it been just one of us, he probably wouldn't have thought much of it. But I guess he felt so helpless back there that he didn't like the idea of having to rely on someone…that he couldn't really trust," Knuckles said.

"Huh?"

"Think about it, Shadow. When we first met you, you were trying to destroy Mobius, then you come back and first thing you do after helping him save Mobius, you punch Sonic hard. Then you meet up again at an old lab in the middle of nowhere and you two go at it again, ending up in a three against one fight. If you ask me, that's probably why he got so angry," Sally remarked.

"But what about when I saved the planet with him in our super forms, and when I helped fight the Xorda, and I helped him escape from the lab before it exploded. Not to mention, I just saved his butt back there. No matter. I suppose he'll get over it in time. Maybe…" Shadow said. He then began eating his hamburger; eating and listening to the others exchange stories about nothing in particular.

Meanwhile, a certain blue-hedgehog was outside, angrily punching the wall.

"Damnit! How could I have been so weak that I couldn't even do anything! I had to rely on someone that I'm not sure that we can trust!" he cried angrily.

(_But he has helped you in the past. What about when you helped him recover his memories?_)

Sonic then stopped and closed his eyes.

(But how can I trust him? True, he has helped us in the past, but there has been equal amount of times when he was against us!)

(_Maybe so, but don't forget he was trying to find his past by any means necessary. That would mean that he would most likely go with whatever side held clues to his past. So a constant change of heart would be inevitable. But now that he has recovered his past, he will stick with one side. And he has already declared which side he's on._)

That's when it struck him.

Flashback

They were all on the Black Comet. They had stopped Shadow from giving Black Doom the 7 Chaos Emeralds. After being revealed as the result of a deal between Prof. Gerald and Doom himself, Shadow fell to his knees. But just when they were about to attack, they were paralyzed by a thin red gas. It stopped everyone, even Shadow. Just as they were about to be devoured by strange alien larvae, Shadow stood up, destroyed the larvae and declared to Black Doom.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog. I've left the past behind me…no one can tell me what to do now. I will destroy you Black Doom!"

End Flashback

"How could I have been so stupid!" cried Sonic as he quickly got back up and ran back toward the banquet hall.

Can Sonic and Shadow really get along? And what will Shadow do now that he's in Knothole? Next time:

**Unexpected Betrayal**


	4. Unexpected Betrayal

Lets get on with it.

Disclaimer: Me don't own anything. 'Cept Black Shadow and Sovil. And the plot, of course.

**Unexpected Betrayal**

It was early evening in Knothole, and the morale of its citizens was high, for Shadow The Hedgehog had helped them defeat and capture Eggman. Now, he was in the banquet hall, listening to his new friends exchange stories. One topic that seemed to interest him was what they said next.

"So Sal, what are you guys gonna do now that Eggman's been sent to Prison Island?" asked Knuckles.

"Well, that's not really my decision, it's more of Elias'," she replied.

"If you ask me, I think we should go into Robotropolis and try and restore it back to the way it was," said Amy.

"I say we salvage what we can and stay here," said Tails.

"What? The whole reason we fought this war was to take back the city!" she replied.

"Yeah, but after Eggman tried attacking us the last time, most of it was destroyed. As it is, there isn't much left there anymore."

"I'm afraid Tails has a point. Even though we won, there has been so much extensive damage to it that there is little you could build upon. As it is, only about 15 of Robotropolis is livable, while the remaining 85 is either destroyed or factories created by Eggman," said Rotor.

"But!"

"Amy, think about it. It would take years, maybe even decades for us to restore it. Ah think its just too much trouble," Bunnie said.

"Oh come on guys!" Mina suddenly said. All eyes at the table turned toward the young mongoose.

"We never gave up, trying to defeat Eggman. Now, after we finally win back the city, you guys just wanna give up?" she cried.

Silence fell over the room as the entire hall had now turned to listen into the conversation.

"My mom and dad used to live in the city. They lived there when they were real young, then they moved out. Both of them were devastated when they found out what had happened to their old home. My dad and my mom swore that they'd do anything they could to help win it back. But…"

Mina stopped as painful memories came back. Her father had died in the early years of the war against Robotnik, and he had robotized her mother as well. She bowed her head and her lavender hair fell over her eyes, so nobody saw her tears begin to fall. Her boyfriend Ash stood up to comfort her, but he was both shocked and angered by what happened next.

"She's right."

All eyes fell on Shadow, including Sonic who was at the door watching everything that was unfolding.

"I've seen the destruction and the horror that he has caused, and I have learned that we should never let those who intimidate us get their way. This is exactly what he would want, for us to lose hope and give up on the city. We can't let that happen, I'll make sure of it. Why? Because I'm heading out there to start cleanup. It may take time, a lot of time, it might seem hopeless, but as long as we keep focused on the future, then Mobotropolis will be reborn. Whoever wants to come can join me."

As soon as the dark hedgehog finished everybody got up and cheered. But with a wave from King Elias, they all quieted down. He got up to speak to them all.

"Shadow, you have made your point very clear. Mobotropolis will be rebuilt, but I don't think that it will be rebuilt all at once. It will take us some time to come up with a plan to rebuild, but we can go into the city and start what cleanup we can. Therefore, any persons who wish to aid in the cleanup of the city shall meet with Sally and the Freedom Fighters at the edge of the Knothole in exactly four days from now. That is all."

With that, he sat back down to a chorus of clapping and cheering. Shadow had a smirk on his face as he looked at the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix standing and talking. He looked for the mongoose girl, but couldn't find her. He did notice another mongoose heading outside.

_Perhaps he knows where she is_, thought Shadow. He then proceeded over to the door. Sonic saw him and decided to apologize to Shadow for being a jerk earlier.

Mina was staring out at the stars, her tear-stained cheeks shown in the moonlight. She was thinking about her parents, and she felt like crying all over again.

_No. Momma said that dad wanted me to be strong for him and mom, so that's what I'm going to do._ She thought to herself.

"Hey."

She whipped around, thinking someone was trying to scare her, but found that it was her boyfriend and manager, Ash.

"Oh, Ash, its you. I thought it was someone trying to get their sick kicks by scaring me or something," she replied, holding her chest with her hand.

"Me? Scare you? Come on, you should know me better than that," he replied with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess so." They both laughed at this, but she soon became quiet and looked sad. Ash noticed this.

"What's the matter?"

"I was, thinking about my…"

"Your father?" he finished.

Mina began to tear up again at the thought of the father she never knew.

Ash moved closer and held her close. Mina cried into his shoulder and he stroked her back and her hair. She pulled back and they were about to kiss when…

"Hey, you ok?"

They both turned to see Shadow standing about ten feet away. Ash became real annoyed, remembering what he said earlier.

"What do YOU want?" Ash asked the ice evident in his voice. Mina noticed, surprised by his sudden change.

Shadow, however, was unfazed by his question.

"I just wanted to make sure she was alright. She looked kind of shook up," he replied.

"Why don't you mind your own business, hedgehog?" Ash said, getting more and more agitated by Shadow's caring of Mina's well being.

"Ash? What is with you? He just wants to make sure I'm alright," Mina said.

"But…" he said turning to her.

Mina stepped out from behind Ash and looked at Shadow.

"I'm fine. I just needed some time alone, that's all," she replied. Shadow didn't buy it, though.

"Are you sure? It looks like you've been crying…why did you become so upset?"

Before Mina could answer, Ash stepped forward, placing himself between Shadow and Mina.

"I said, it's non of your business! Now, why don't you get lost?" he said.

Shadow was beginning to lose his cool.

_What's his problem?_ He thought.

"Look, I'm not here to fight you, I just want to…"

"Take my girl? I don't think so!" Ash said enraged now.

"What? I never said anything about your girlfriend. I didn't even know that you were with her!" Shadow said, now annoyed by Ash.

"BULL!" shouted Ash.

"Ash! Stop this!" Mina said pulling on his arm.

"Mina, you know how much heartbreak the last hedgehog caused us. He's probably no different from him. Besides, don't you remember how much trouble this guys caused everybody? He damn near destroyed the planet on several occasions, not to mention he can't be trusted," he said.

"But, Ash, he also helped save us! What about the Ark? Metal Sonic, the Xorda, the Black Arms, and he just saved Sonic and Knuckles from Eggman! I think that he's changed, I really do. Ash, listen to me!" said Mina.

"Mina, I just can't do that," he said, not looking at her.

"ASH, PLEASE!" she cried, tears flowing down her cheeks once more. She pulled even harder on his arm.

"NO! LET ME GO!!!" Ash then threw her off his arm, and Mina hit the ground hard. He looked at her, his eyes full of hate and rage for Shadow and Sonic. Mina looked into his eyes, and drew back into a corner, terrified at what he had become.

_Ash, I don't even know you anymore._ She thought, horrified. She then began sobbing uncontrollably.

Ash turned back toward Shadow, but he ended up meeting Shadow's fist instead. The mongoose reeled back, and Shadow jumped up, over him, and roundhouse kicked Ash across the balcony. Ash groggily got up and held his head. Shadow glanced over at Mina, and seeing her cry as hard as she was, only angered him even more.

"You're going to regret pissing me off," Shadow said.

"Don't bet on it."

Ash got up, blood running down the side of his mouth. He wiped it off, before pulling out a knife. He grinned evilly, and his eyes were dark and lifeless. Shadow suddenly knew something was up.

What the…what the hell? This mongoose…why is he emitting a Chaos signal? It doesn't make sense!

Before Shadow could respond, Ash dashed forward and stabbed Shadow in the stomach.

"Gah! What the?" he gagged.

"Heh, too weak," Ash said before ripping out the knife and roundhouse kicking him into the wall. Mina had seen it all.

"Ash…how…could you?" she whispered.

He walked up to Shadow, an evil grin on his face.

"Well, Shadow. It would seem that you have met your match. Now, you die."

Shadow looked up, gritting his teeth as he raised the knife, ready to kill him.

Guess…I lost more energy…than I thought…guess this is it…Sorry guys… 

"Ash! PLEASE DON'T!" Mina shouted.

"DIE!" he cried.

At this point, Shadow, through a combination of blood loss and loss of energy, lost consciousness. As he lost consciousness, he heard Mina scream before everything went black.

But just as Ash was about to make contact, he was slammed into the side by Sonic. Ash fell backward and over the railing, falling to the ground. His knife clattered to the ground as Sonic stood there.

"What the hell's going on?" shouted Knuckles.

"Knuckles, Tails, GET OUT HERE, QUICK!" shouted Sonic. The two rushed out, followed by Sally and Julie-Su.

"Mina…SHADOW!" cried Sally.

"What happened?" asked Julie-Su.

"Don't know what was goin' on before, but when I got out here, Ash was about to finish off Shadow. I ran out here and slammed him over the side. Knuckles, lets go find him!"

"That won't be necessary."

They all turned toward and looked up at one of the towers of the castle. On the very top of the spire, standing in the moonlight, stood a strange hedgehog. He jumped down and they were surprised to see that he looked almost identical to Shadow.

"What? Who are you?" asked Sonic, stepping forward.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Black Shadow, the SECOND Ultimate Life Form!" he said with an evil smile.

"Don't forget me, brother!"

"Ah, how foolish of me. This is my dear, dear brother, Sovil the Hedgehog."

A hedgehog similar to Sonic flew up, holding Ash by his collar.

"I believe this is yours."

He threw him to the group, who went over and checked him.

"He's still alive, but we need to get him to the hospital fast!" replied Sally.

"Alright, Sal, you and the others get Ash and Shadow to a hospital ASAP. Take Mina with you. Me, Tails, and Knuckles will deal with these jokers," said Sonic.

Everyone nodded, and they picked up Shadow and Ash and headed through the banquet hall, drawing the attention of all its guests. Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were now facing off against these two new threats who it seemed, to Team Sonic, had more to them than met the eye.

Will Sally and the others get Shadow and Ash to a hospital in time? Can Team Sonic stand up to these evil hedgehog brothers? And just what do they want?

Next time:

**Futile Resistance**

(A/N: In case you didn't know, I decided on a Shadow/Mina coupling. Just giving you a heads up.)


	5. Futile Resistance

Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep saying this? Sigh I don't own anything besides the characters Black Shadow, Sovil the Hedgehog and the plot. They were my idea, thought up inside my intelligent mind.

**Futile Resistance**

King Elias was enjoying a pleasant conversation with his mother, Alicia, former Queen of Knothole, when a commotion near the entrance to the balcony caught his attention. Looking further into the crowd that was gathering there, he heard his sister's voice.

"Please let us through, its an emergency!"

His sister Sally, Julie-Su, Espio, Vector and Mighty emerged from the crowd. He was shocked to see a distraught Mina, an unconscious Shadow, and a bruised up Ash being carried to the door. He immediately got up and rushed over, followed by his mother.

"What's going on? What happened?" he demanded.

"Long story. We need to get these two to a hospital immediately," said Sally pointing to the hedgehog and the mongoose.

"Quick, take them to the Castle infirmary!" said Alicia.

"Good idea, mom. Ok, let's get these guys over there pronto!" he said.

With that, Vector holding Ash, and Espio and Mighty, each having one of Shadow's arms over the shoulders, rushed out of the hall, heading to the other end of the castle. Julie-Su and Sally with Mina calmly headed over to the door before stopping.

"Julie, take Mina to the infirmary. I'll meet up with you guys later," she said.

"Ok," Julie-Su replied. "Come on, Mina."

With that, they both slowly walked down the hallway following the boys. Sally then turned and walked over to her brother.

"These two guys showed up, and I think they were going to attack the people inside. Team Sonic is trying to hold them off but we need to get these people out of here before they get hurt," she whispered.

"Ok. I'll take care of it," Elias replied.

As he spoke to the crowd, Sally looked outside.

"Be careful, Sonic," she whispered.

Meanwhile…

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were facing off against Black Shadow and Sovil the Hedgehog.

"Two against three? How unfair of you," Black S. said.

"I think that we should eliminate one of them before we start. Wouldn't you agree, brother?" said Sovil.

"Huh?" they said.

"Go ahead then, brother," said Black.

"Well, in that case…I choose…YOU!!!" said Sovil, looking at the three of them before pointing toward Tails and rushing forward.

"WHAT THE?! TAILS, KNUCKLES, MOVE!" shouted Sonic. Knuckles jumped to the side, as did Sonic. Tails flew up, barely avoiding the evil hedgehog's attack. But he wasn't so lucky, as Sovil stopped and jumped backwards, into the air, appearing in front of Tails.

"Peek-a-boo," said Sovil.

"Wha?" said Tails.

Sovil then did a bicycle-kick, sending the young kitsune skyward.

"Heh," he said with a sneer. He then disappeared and appeared above Tails.

"HAH!"

He then hit Tails with a powerful axe-slam, sending him downward. He slammed into the ground, shooting a cloud of dust skyward. Sovil then turned and opened his left palm. A ball of dark energy formed in it. He pulled his arm back and threw it into the cloud. When it struck, an explosion vaporized the cloud, and a mighty explosion erupted from the crater. When the smoke cleared, Tails lay at the bottom, unconscious and bloodied up.

Sonic and Knuckles were stunned. In less than a minute, Tails was laying on the ground, out of commission. They grit their teeth as they faced the two hedgehogs.

"There, now its even," said Sovil as he landed with a laugh.

"So it is," grinned Black.

"Ok, Einstein, now what?" Knuckles sarcastically asked.

"I'm guessing you can sense they're power. No way we would stand a chance against them as we are. So…lets go Super on these assholes," said Sonic.

"Just what the doctor ordered," grinned Knuckles.

Then, Sonic pulled out the Gold Emerald, and Knuckles produced the Red Emerald. The two hedgehogs looked at them curiously.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic and Knuckles shouted.

With that, they held their emeralds skyward and they glowed with a brilliant light. Black and Sovil hid their eyes with one hand each. Soon, it died down. When they looked up, they saw that Sonic and Knuckles had changed. Instead of being blue and red, they were gold and pinkish-red. Knuckles dreadlocks had grown longer, while Sonic's quills were now standing up. His eyes were now red and while Knuckles' were the same. And an aura of gold flame and red flame respectively was now surrounding them both. They had become Super Sonic and Super Knuckles. But even with this, the two were not impressed.

"So, you have transformed. We were afraid that it would be far too easy. But even with this increase of power your still no match for…" Sovil said before being cut off by Black.

"Tell me. How is it that you have been able to transform with the use of only one emerald each? I was taught that one can only reach a Super form with the use of all 7," he said.

"Well, we used to need all 7, but lets just say that with time comes experience," said Super Sonic.

"I see. But you know, we can't let you win. You two are as good as dead!" shouted Black.

"Heh. Ok then, I'll go first," said Sovil stepping forward.

"Let's do this," replied Knuckles, cracking his knuckles. He then got into a fighting stance. Sovil just laughed at him.

"Do you honestly think you stand a chance against me? Pathetic!" said Sovil.

With that, Sovil flew off the balcony, shooting up into the sky at high speed.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME THAT EASILY!" shouted Knuckles as he blasted off at high speed, hot on his trail, leaving Super Sonic and Black Shadow alone.

"So, let's get this party started," Said Super Sonic. He rushed forward and was about to strike when suddenly Black Shadow held up his hand. Sonic screeched to a halt and looked at him weird.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" shouted Sonic.

"We shall fight, but not until your friend is done with his. Until then, relax and enjoy the show. Also, do not think you will be able to help him. If you do, I will destroy this place and everyone in it," he replied.

"WHAT? Are you nuts? If you're trying to intimidate me…"

"I'm not. Just making sure you won't interfere."

"Heh. Like it matters. Knux doesn't need my help anyway. He'll make short work of your 'brother'" said Sonic with a grin.

"We shall see," said Black Shadow. They both looked skyward in time to see the battle begin.

In the waiting room outside the infirmary…

Sally, Vector, Mighty, Espio, Julie-Su, and Mina were waiting on the outcome of Shadow and Ash. After they had brought them in, they sat out in the waiting room for ten minutes before being joined by Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Amy, Charmy, King Elias, Alicia, and Mina's mother. Mina instantly ran over and clung to her mother. She held her close. Amy stayed and talked with her mother while the others went over and joined everyone else.

"How are they?" asked Elias.

"They've only been in there for ten minutes. They said they'd check both of them, evaluate their condition and come out and tell us in thirty minutes," said Sally.

"Ah wonduh how ol' sugah-hog, Tails, and Knuckles are doin'?" asked Bunnie.

They got their answer when an explosion shook the room. Everyone except Espio, Sally, Elias, Charmy, and Alicia fell over.

"What wuz zat!" asked Antoine.

"No doubt it's the battle. Must be really heating up out there!" shouted Vector.

"Alright. Espio, Mighty, Julie-Su, Bunnie, Amy, sis, you guys are coming with me. The rest of you, stay here," ordered Elias.

With that, the 7 of them rushed out into the hallway, headed toward the battle.

Back outside…

Sovil and Super Knuckles couldn't be seen, as their forms were obscured by the night sky. They were at such a high altitude that they were totally invisible except for the occasional bright flash from energy attacks.

Up where they were, they had been fighting for almost 30 minutes, and signs of fatigue were evident with both of them. But, though they were both winded, Super Knuckles was losing more energy faster.

Damn…I'm using too much energy. I've got less than half left, while that guy…I can sense he's still got more than 90 left! Knuckles thought.

I have to say; this echidna is more of a challenge than I gave him credit for. But even though he's strong, he still is unable to control his power as well as I can.

Thought Sovil.

Sovil rushed forward and tried to punch Knuckles, but he flew up and rushed down with a kick from above. Sovil crossed both his arms and blocked it. He threw him back and fired energy attacks at him. Knuckles swatted all of them away before firing his own attacks at Sovil. Sovil created a barrier that deflected them back at Knuckles, who got hit with a few.

"Your friend is about ready to give," said Black Shadow.

"Grr…come on Knuckles, hang in there!" said Super Sonic.

"Damn…I…don't…think…I can…keep this…up," said Knuckles. He was breathing heavily and his aura had vastly decreased. Sovil knew he had to end it now.

"Time to finish this," said Sovil. With that, he raised both his hands above his head, his right on top of his left. He began taking energy at an alarming rate. A ball of black energy formed in his hand. Finally, he shouted his attack.

"CHAOS LANCE!"

Bringing his arms down, he fired the beam at Knuckles. He tried to block it with his hands, but he was being pushed back. Before his strength gave, he yelled and thrust it over his head. It shot into the sky for a few seconds before illuminating that side of Mobius with a brilliant flash. When Knuckles looked back down, it was too late.

Sovil, in the time that Knuckles deflected the blast, rushed forward. As Knuckles looked down, Sovil punched him hard in the gut.

"GAH! Y-you…" said Knuckles before fainting.

Sovil grinned before withdrawing his fist and letting Knuckles fall. He smashed into the ground, causing it to shake violently for a few seconds. Super Sonic was shocked to see Knuckles, bruised, unconscious, barely breathing. He rushed forward and slid down into the deep crater created by his fall.

"Knuckles! You ok?" asked Super Sonic.

The Guardian didn't reply. He felt his pulse and found one, weak though. Good, he's still alive. He just needs to rest, that's all.

Black Shadow then landed behind him. Super Sonic noticed and turned his head.

"Well, it would seem your friend was unable to contend with my brother's power. How pitiful. I hope your more of a challenge than he was," sneered Black Shadow.

Sovil landed on the balcony, extremely winded. He was on the far side of the balcony, so Sally and the others didn't notice him when they came out.

"What the?" said Rotor.

"Ah, just in time. It would seem we have an audience," said Black, looking up at the others.

"Sonic! What happened!" shouted Sally.

"You guys! Get back! These guys are dangerous. They nearly killed Tails and Knux!" shouted Sonic.

"KNUCKLES!" screamed Julie-Su. She quickly jumped down and ran over to the crater. She jumped down and bent down.

"Oh…Knuckles…" she said, holding his head in her lap. Her eyes began to water at the sight of him. The Chaotix quickly joined them.

"You guys watch him," said Sonic to Espio.

"Right," he replied.

Sonic jumped out of the crater and saw that Amy, Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine were already taking care of Tails. He glared at Black.

"I hope you know my Super form is far more powerful than either Tails' or Knuckles', so you know you can't win," he said.

Black just grinned at him.

"What's so funny?!" Super Sonic demanded.

"I am able to suppress my power, so you may think you stand a chance against me, but you don't. But that's not why I'm smiling," he replied.

"THEN WHAT?" he shouted. His anger was growing and his aura was increasing in intensity. The others noticed this, including Black, but he took little note.

"Just look around, foolish hedgehog. You really should keep a tighter grip on those most important to you," he laughed.

"What?"

Sonic wondered what he said. He gasped when he realized what he meant.

He looked around wildly looking for Sovil, but his eyes widened in shock when he heard a scream. Whipping around, his shock soon turned to anger.

Elias was doubled over from a punch to the gut and Sovil held Sally up by her neck. She was struggling against him, but both turned toward Sonic.

"SHE'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! LET HER GO NOW!!!" he roared.

"Heh, I don't think so. Your bastard of a friend gave me one hell of a fight and I just like to piss people off. So, let's just say, I'm doing my brother a favor by dirtying my hands with her blood instead of him."

"Sovil, you know I don't approve of this. But since that echidna gave you more than you bargained for, knock yourself out," said Black.

"Heh. With pleasure. Say goodnight princess. HAH!"

In the matter of a second, time seemed to stand still. Sonic and Sally locked eyes with one another. In there minds, they were with one another, in each other's arms. But just as they were about to kiss, the dream suddenly ended as Sally cried out in pain. Sovil had blasted through her abdomen. Everyone froze and Sonic's eyes went blank. He instantly rushed forward.

"Heh, well what do you know. I don't have a drop of her blood on me. HAHAHAHAHA!!!" he maniacally laughed. Sovil dropped her lifeless body to the ground as Sonic landed. He held her body in his arms.

"Sal…no…please no…" he cried.

Everyone else on the ground couldn't believe it. Sovil looked over at Elias. "I'll be taking that crown of yours, your highness." He sneered and walked forward.

But suddenly, the skies clouded over. All over Mobius, an unimaginable darkness overtook everything. It was dark everywhere, except for around Sonic. The light around him swirled and intensified as his aura grew stronger. Electric energy arced around him as his rage began taking over.

"YOU…" he growled.

I should have known Sovil would overdo it. Now…he has unlocked the hedgehog's next form. Black thought.

In the infirmary, the ground began shaking violently as everyone tried holding on for dear life.

"WHATS GOING ON?!" shouted Vector.

"I don't know!" said Mighty.

In his bed, Shadow began to stir as the chaos energy emitted from Sonic was causing a reaction.

Back outside, Sonic was shaking with an unimaginable fury. His body began to change. His quills grew longer and his body began to flash the different colors of the Chaos Emeralds. He threw back his head, energy rushing outward, before coming back down. Sovil began to grow fearful as the energy continued to increase. Finally with one final rush, it happened.

"ARGHHAARHGH!!!!" He roared as a flash of light overtook the entire planet. When it ended, everyone on the planet was shocked. An aurora had appeared in the skies all over the planet. In that aura, they saw Sonic, but he had changed.

Back at the castle, Sovil was scared shitless. The others were in awe at what they saw. For there, holding a barely alive Sally was Super Sonic. However they noticed his aura was now flashing the colors of the 7 Chaos Emeralds. His fur was now white and his quills were longer. His eyes were now blue and it seemed that his body was stronger as well.

"So, this is his second form," Black spoke quietly.

Sally opened her eyes a little. She looked up and saw that Sonic was looking down at her.

"You ok, Sal?" he asked.

"S..sonic?" she said before fainting.

He laid her on the ground and turned to Sovil. "Your going to pay for what you did," he growled.

"THEN SHOW ME WHAT YOU MEAN!" Sovil screamed as he rushed forward. But before anyone could see, Sonic rushed forward and kicked him into the ground. They were stunned at his sudden increase of power.

"What…?" Black was surprised at this.

"What are you?" he asked.

Sonic looked at him. "Me? I am the second form, Hyper Sonic. And you…are dead."

More injured? Wonder if Hyper Sonic can do the job where Tails and Super Knuckles failed. And what about Shadow and the others? Will they be ok?

Next time:

**The Fall of Hyper**


	6. The Fall of Hyper

Ok, time for another go. Now, in the last chapter, Ash had lost it, Mina was in hysterics, Shadow was bleeding to death, and both Knuckles and Tails got their asses handed to them. But now Sovil has pushed Sonic over the edge by killing Sally. Now, Hyper Sonic is back. But will it be enough? We're about to find out…

**THE FALL OF HYPER**

The Freedom Fighters stared in awe at the sight that they saw before them. Hyper Sonic was standing on the balcony, staring down at them. Sovil was on the ground, unconscious, and Sally was alive.

"Bunnie," Sonic said.

"Huh?"

"Get Sally to the infirmary immediately."

"Right."

She flew up and picked up Sally. She turned to the glowing hedgehog.

"Kick his ass, sugah-hog," she said.

"Heh."

He gave her a thumbs up and turned to the dark hedgehog.

"Alright you bastard of a hedgehog, you're goin' down!"

With that, he jumped up and rushed at him. With lightning fast speed, he delivered a devastating blow to his gut. Black doubled over in pain, before taking an uppercut to his jaw that rattled his teeth. H. Sonic's anger pushed him on as he delivered a series of punches to the evil hedgehog before kicking him into a tree. Then he blasted a ball of energy into the forest. It blasted through several trees before colliding with Black and detonating with a mighty explosion that shook the ground for miles in every direction.

Amy Rose looked at Sonic with shock written all over her face.

(This…this is….Sonic?) She thought.

She looked at him, now fearful of his new power. A power that she had not seen and only 4 beings had; Tails, Knuckles, Eggman, and Sonic himself.

All eyes were on Hyper Sonic as he stood there, his hands still extended, smoking from his powerful blast. The shining hedgehog stood there

(I sense his energy; his signature hasn't descended even the tiniest bit. A blast like that would have knocked even Knuxs' hyper form for a loop) H. Sonic thought.

As if hearing his own thoughts, dust and smoke erupted from the forest. Black Shadow emerged, almost untouched by the blast. He smirked at Hyper Sonic.

"Well, I must congratulate you on that last attack, hedgehog. I haven't been hurt that much in ages. I applaud your determination, your skill, and your power. They are not to be underestimated. However," he said, taking up a power-up stance as bits of dirt and rock began to hover off the ground. "Neither am I."

Digging deep inside himself, Black yelled out in a loud voice as a black aura surrounded him. Opening his eyes, he looked at Hyper Sonic with malice. "I hope you are prepared, hedgehog. Prepare yourself, for now you face my super form, Wild Black Shadow!"

Hyper Sonic looked at him, and he gritted his teeth. (_Damn, his power went way up. It's even stronger now than before. But is it stronger than my hyper form? Time to really pull out all the stops on this guy. No way he's gonna best me. NO WAY!_) He thought angrily.

In a flash, Hyper Sonic disappeared, as did Wild Black. Though everyone there tried to find them, they could only hear them as Sonic and Black moved at hypersonic speed. Other people from Knothole had heard the explosions and went to investigate. They watched in awe as Hyper Sonic and Wild Black emerged from hyperspeed, and then disappeared again.

"Ah can't see them anywhere!" exclaimed Bunnie.

In the infirmary….

Shadow began to move around as he regained consciousness. Suddenly his eyes shot open. He sat up and looked around quickly.

"What the hell? Where am I…gah!" He said, finally remembering what happened. He stopped, when he sensed chaos energy.

"I can sense two strong signals. One of them must be Sonic, though it's far stronger than I've ever felt it before. I sense one more but it's far different than any signal I've sensed thus far. It…it feels like pure evil. No matter, I must help Sonic and the others!" With that said, he pulled out his silver Chaos Emerald.

"I'm not yet at full strength, I must only have about 70 percent of my power back. But with this, perhaps I can still become Super Shadow. Only one way to find out. Now…CHAOS CONTROL!" he shouted.

A light filled the room, and when it disappeared, Shadow was gone. Mina came into the room looking for Shadow, but spotted him just as he disappeared using Chaos Control.

"He must be going to help the others. I gotta go find him!" she said to herself. Mina used her mongoose speed and sped past everyone, leaving them all bewildered.

In the skies above the castle…

Hyper Sonic and Wild Black were throwing blow after blow at one another, however neither one was backing down. However both of them were losing energy, and fast.

_This is impossible…I am the Ultimate Life Form! I can't lose to him!_ Black thought bitterly.

_Even…even though I'm in my Hyper form, this guy…is still stronger. But he looks weaker…I wonder why._ Sonic thought to himself. And that's when he finally realized it.

_Of course! His super form is a berserker! Our Super and Hyper forms rely on Chaos Energy from Chaos Emeralds, but his relies on his own energy. That's why he's gotten so much weaker. Ok then. All I have to do is wear him out till he drops out of his Dark form._ Sonic grinned to himself.

Black looked at him puzzled. "What's so funny?"

"I finally figured out your weakness, Black."

Black closed his eyes and smiled.

Everyone looked at him weird. "What are you smiling about?" asked Sonic.

"Aren't you forgetting? THERE ARE TWO OF US!"

Sonic whipped around as a beam of energy hit him dead center. A huge explosion erupted in the skies overhead as Amy, Espio, Mighty, Julie-Su, Bunnie, and Elias we're helping a beat-up Tails and a battle weary Knuckles. They all looked up as Sonic was flung to the ground and crashed into the forest.

"Come on guys! We gotta help him!" cried Amy. She started for the forest but was held back by Bunnie.

"Ya can't! If you do, Sonic will be distracted!" Bunnie desperately shouted.

"But he needs us. He's going to die!" Amy wailed.

A loud cry of pain interrupted their thoughts as Sonic, now normal crashed into the castle wall. Everyone was shocked.

"You bastard. We were going to let you live, but you can forget about that!" cried Sovil. He flew forward and grabbed Sonic by the neck and flew down and slammed him into the ground. He let go and jumped back as Black, bruised and bloodied, landed beside him.

"Well brother, can I finish him the way I like?" asked Sovil.

"Fine, but hurry it up. We still have to find the girl," sighed Black.

Sovil grinned. "Ah yes, the one that looks like him," he pointed toward Sonic.

"Yes, now get on with it!" growled Black.

With that, Sovil lunged forward and grabbed Sonic by the throat. He then began to severely beat him repeatedly. The others could only look on in horror as Sonic was beaten within an inch of his life. Finally, Sovil dropped him. Sonic was bloody and battered. His breathing was labored and his right eye was swollen shut, and his fur was ruffled up, but he was still alive.

But Sovil wasn't done yet. He grabbed Sonic, flipped him over and grabbed his arms and held them back. Sonic looked at him before crying out in agony as Sovil snapped his left arm. Everyone was horrified as Sovil bent his arm into an unnatural position and then bringing it back. Sovil then grabbed his right arm, and shattered it. The scream of pain he emitted would send a shiver down even the mightiest warriors back.

Bunnie had tears pouring down her cheeks as she held a hysterical Amy, Espio was holding back an enraged Mighty, Mina was petrified, Tails was looking away from the scene, sobbing quietly, and Julie-Su was gripping onto Knuckles as he gritted his teeth.

"Sovil! End it already!" shouted Black.

"Alright, alright. You never let me have my fun for long. No matter," he said.

Sovil grabbed Sonic's throat and began choking the weak but still struggling Sonic.

"This is the end for you, Sonic!" he said as he tightened his grip.

Just as Sonic began to lose his grip, Sovil cried out in pain as Sonic dropped to the ground. Sovil gripped his bleeding shoulder as he looked in horror at his missing right arm. He was slammed backward and into a boulder. Black looked and smiled. The others looked at the attacker as he made his way toward Sonic. He looked down, and then looked at Sovil.

"If anyone is going to be the one to defeat the blue-hedgehog, it will be me!" shouted Shadow, as he was now fully recovered.

Sonic's out of it and Shadow's the only one left standing to fight. Can he put a stop to Sovil and Black Shadow alone?

Next time:

**THE ASSAULT'S AFTERMATH**


	7. The Assault's Aftermath

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, and Black Shadow and Sovil

**The Assault's Aftermath**

"If anyone is going to be the one to defeat the blue-hedgehog, it will be me!" shouted Shadow, as he was now fully recovered.

Sovil was clutching his bleeding shoulder. "Damn! You'll pay for that!"

"Sovil! That's enough. I'll deal with him, you go back to the Forbidden Zone and recover your energy."

Sovil growled but obeyed, uttering Chaos Control and disappearing in a flash of blue light. Shadow then turned to Black.

"I hope your ready, Black. I am going to crush you. Then, you will die."

"Really? Well then, I'd like to see your power. Unleash your true power, Shadow."

"AS YOU WISH!" Shadow cried as he pulled out the silver emerald, tossed it in the air and in a flash of light, transformed into his cream-white super form, Super Shadow.

Black gritted his teeth. _Damnit, his super-form has grown stronger than Sonic's. Yet I sense the potential for even greater power. He really is the Chosen One, the true Ultimate-Lifeform._ Black thought bitterly. Super Shadow smirked. "You're almost out of energy, Black. You don't stand a chance against me."

Black chuckled at this.

"What's so funny?"

Shadow blinked, as in the split second that he did, Black disappeared. Shadow whirled around as Black reappeared behind him and sent him a roundhouse kick towards his head. But Shadow's reflexes were fast and he easily raised his arm and blocked it. Both hedgehogs struggled, trying to overpower the other. Black flew backwards and rushed the ebony hedgehog once more. They started exchanging blows, both of them blocking the each hit. But there was a significant difference between them. While Black was giving it everything he had, Shadow was barely even trying, effortlessly blocking each blow. Finally, he locked hands with Black and began to push him back. The evil hedgehog knew his power was giving out so did what any sane warrior would do against him, he disappeared and reappeared overhead, breathing heavily. Shadow looked up, smirked and powered down.

"There's no need for my super-form anymore, your power is nothing. Come back and fight me when you can give me more of a challenge," Shadow said, closing his eyes and turning around. He started to walk back to the others. But Black was enraged by this comment, infuriated that someone would dare talk to him like that.

"WHY YOU! YOU BASTARD!!!" Black roared as he powered up and flew at Shadow, his rage overpowering his judgement. The others watched as Black withdrew his hand and prepared to blast the nearing night hedgehog as he continued on, seemingly unaware of the approaching danger. At the last second, Mina cried out.

"Shadow! Watch out!" she screamed.

Instantly, Shadow's eyes flew open, he disappeared and everything happened in slow motion. Black's eyes widened as he turned around slowly and came face to face with Super Shadow, holding a fully charged Chaos Spear as he prepared to fire.

"Now die," Shadow said coldly.

Black screamed his last as Shadow fired, his Chaos Spear completely obliterating Black. When the smoke cleared, Black was gone and Shadow stood, arms still outstretched. He lowered them and powered down. Shadow sighed, knowing this battle was finally over, but knew that Sovil was still alive, somewhere. He looked up as he heard a familiar person calling his name. He saw Mina rushing up and flinging her arms around him, surprising everyone, most especially Shadow. The ultimate life looked down into the teary eyed Mina.

"Shadow…I was…so afraid you had…," said sadly, as tears started to roll down her eyes.

"Mina, don't you know anything by now?" he said.

"Huh?"

"I'm the ultimate life-form. Something like that can't defeat me so easily," he replied as he smiled at her.

Out of the surprise of everyone, he hugged her, Mina hugging back and crying more, but not out of sorrow but out of joy. Everyone smiled until Vector called out.

"If you two lovebirds are done, we could use some help getting these three to the infirmary, most especially Sonic."

Shadow then walked back to the castle with everyone, holding Mina's hand.

_It's over…for now anyway._ He thought.

With Black defeated, Team Sonic goes into recovery, but will Sonic recover? What will happen, now that Black is defeated? Why is Shadow worried there might be more trouble on the way? All these questions will be answered next time.

Next:

**Uncertain Future**


	8. Uncertain Future

I apologize for not updating, however I've been dealing with some issues, mainly being that I haven't had any inspiration in the last while since I updated. However, I decided that it was time to update so I will TRY my best to update ASAP after this. As for my other fics, I hope to update them soon enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Black Shadow, Darth Sovil, and the plot. Nothing else is mine.

**Uncertain Future**

Shadow the Hedgehog, the new-found hero of Knothole, was in the waiting room of the infirmary as he waited with Mina and the others on word about Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Knuckles. They had been badly injured in the fight of the now dead Black Shadow, and Sovil the Hedgehog, who had disappeared after Shadow severed his right arm. Though Tails had been merely knocked out and would live, it was the blue hero and his girlfriend that worried everybody. Even Knuckles would pull through. Sally had been initially killed, but the transformation to Hyper by Sonic had healed her and granted her life again. Sonic, faired the worst of the battle as they would soon find out.

It was at this time that Mina walked over and took Shadow's hand.

"Shadow, I'm worried…" Mina said downheartedly.

Without opening his eyes, Shadow snorted.

"Why worry about the blue moron? He did desert you if I'm correct."

"He never deserted me. Listen…when he was gone for that one year, I thought he was dead so I moved on. Sonic…was just a crush, that's all. But he's still my friend! And he's your friend too!"

Shadow opened one eye to the young mongoose.

"Friend? Give me a break Min. He's just some foolish moron who looks like me," he said to her.

Mina rolled her eyes at this. "Oh come on! So he's your rival, big deal! Rivals can still be friends! Me and Sal had a bit of a rivalry going for awhile back when we met, but we got over it."

Shadow looked down at this and thought. "Ok, so he's a rival and an ally. But I still don't think of him as a friend, so please Mina, can we talk about something else?"

The songoose sighed as she went to talk to Amy. Espio, Mighty, and Vector walked over to Shadow while the others talked to one another.

"So Shads, whatcha gonna do? Now that that Black guy has bit the dust?" asked Vector.

"Its not over yet, Vec. There's still Sovil, and until that maniac is put to rest permanently, I won't rest. If you mean after that, I don't know. I never thought about what I would do after I figured out my past and put it to rest," Shadow replied.

"You are going to need a job," Espio said.

"What?"

"Come on, Shadow. How do you think you're gonna go on living with no money? How you gonna buy food or anything like that?"

The ebony hedgehog laughed lightly. "Please, I'm the Ultimate Lifeform. If you think I'm going to waste my skills on some 'job', then you are sadly mistaken Vector," Shadow said, emphasizing the word 'job' in disgust. Espio raised an eyebrow at this. "Is it because you are afraid of such a thing?"

Shadow huffed at this, closing his eyes while continuing the conversation. "I'll do something for money, but I won't commit to any sort of long-term work. And for your information, nothing scares me." With that, he went out the door, leaving everyone in the waiting room.

Shadow went out for a run, skating as fast as Sonic could run as he ran through the woods. Coming to a hilltop he stopped and gazed out at the surrounding terrain, lost in his own thoughts as the night breeze blew by lightly, his fur moving with the wind. Crossing his arms in his typical fashion, one hand gripping the opposite arm, he closed his ruby eyes and thought hard.

Hmm…Vector and Espio may be right in one respect…that I need money. I may be fairly new to this planet, but I am fully aware of what keeps a person alive financially on Mobius. But what could I possibly do that would be of any use on this mudball? Perhaps I will find out later, for right now, I should help Mina get back on her feet. Also, there's a certain someone I should find and make him pay for his crimes against Mina…and me.

Hospital

Amy, Mina, Julie-Su, Sonic's mother, Bernie, and Queen Alicia were all that remained in the waiting room. The rest of the Chaotix had gone out for food and King Alias had gone back to his wife to tell her about Sally's condition. The doors to the waiting room opened to reveal Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, Jules, and a worried Fiona. The orange fox went over to Amy while Jules joined his wife and the other three joined Julie-Su.

"Amy, is Tails??" Fiona asked.

The pink hedgehog shook her head. "I don't know, he was pretty hurt when I last saw him, but I'm more worried about Sonic, he took the most severe beating of all…" Amy said, her voice growing distant. At this moment, the doors to the rest of the hospital opened to reveal a bandaged-up Tails as he staggered up. Everyone stood up while Fiona ran over to him. Grabbing him in a hug, she held him tightly as she started to cry. Tails was a bit shocked at this, knowing full well she didn't like him.

"Fiona?"

"Tails…when I heard you got hurt…I was…"

"I'm ok Fiona. But I thought you didn't really care about me?"

Fiona smiled at him. "Tails, just cause I don't share your feelings doesn't mean I don't see you as a friend."

Tails couldn't help but smile as he hugged her. Though he was disappointed that she still saw him as no more as a friend, he decided that it was best left at that. _"At least she's not completely gone from my life…"_ Tails thought sadly. At this point, the others came over to ask about his condition. Tails told them that he had some bruises and a few cuts, but nothing serious. "Since I wasn't able to transform, all my powers went to healing my major wounds, but I'm still kinda banged up," he said with a small laugh. Dr. Quack at this time, emerged from the doors from which Tails came from. Julie-Su rushed over to the mallard.

"Knuckles…how is he?" she asked, her voice on the verge of breaking down.

The doctor looked at her in a serious matter. "I have to say, the Guardian is quite resilient. His injuries are serious, but he should manage a full recovery. He's resting right now in room 3, you may see him if you'd like, but please do try to keep quiet, as he needs his rest. As for his injuries, he has a hairline fracture in his left leg and a several lacerations across his upper body, and his energy level is nearly depleted. It'll be at least a week before his energy is back to normal." Having said this, the pink echidna thanked him and headed down the hallway. Next, the doctor moved to the Queen.

"Milady, your daughter is very weak. Though Sonic did restore her life, she is in serious condition, his energy was just to heal her. The princess is in light comatose state. She responds to some stimuli, but not everything. Right now, all we can do is let her body recover the lost energy and she'll come out of it in a matter of a few days at best," he said to Alicia. Though she was worried that her daughter was not conscious, she was relieved to know that Sally would live and be back to normal soon. Dr. Quack told her that Sally was in room 2 down the hall and bid her goodnight. Alicia headed toward Sally's room, with Bunnie and Antoine following her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog? Might I have a word with you alone? There's something you need to know about your son," he said while turning to the hero's parents with a grim look on his face. Following him into a vacant office, Jules shut the door behind him, leaving Mina, Amy, Fiona, and Tails alone in the waiting room.

Hilltop overlooking Knothole

Shadow was still lost in his thoughts, unsure what he should do when a presence made itself known to the ebony hedgehog. He turned around as a flash of bright pink light erupted from the edge of the treeline. When it died down, Shadow noticed that a female figure had appeared. Cautiously making his way over to her, he remained on alert, unsure who this new creature was. Raising her head, she revealed herself to the Ultimate Lifeform.

"Hey, aren't you?"

"Blaze the Cat, and you're Shadow the Hedgehog, correct?" the purple feline questioned.

"Yes. Sonic told me about how you two fought Eggman and that phoney from the future. What may I ask brings you here?"

"It concerns Sonic," she said in a serious tone.

Looking at her in a disconcerned look, Shadow raised an eyebrow. "He already has the chipmunk, I'm sorry," he told her. "What? No, I have no interest in him. No, this concerns something far greater I'm afraid. Are you aware of his injuries?"

"Wait, how do you know about Sonic's fight with Black Shadow?" Shadow asked, intrigued.

"Because, records show that after the fight and you defeated him, everyone survived….but Sonic succumbed to the injuries."

Shadow's eyes widened at this. "You mean…Sonic will die?"

"Yes, but we have to stop him from dying. He's the key to the future survival of this planet. Shadow, in order to save this planet, you must help save Sonic's life."

Whoa, there's a shocker. Blaze returns to the scene and meets Shadow, only to tell him the awful truth that Sonic's going to die. Or something close to it at least. Will Shadow agree to help save Sonic and just what does Blaze mean by Sonic being the key to the future of Mobius? Next time:

**Reunion of Rivals**


End file.
